The field of this invention broadly pertains to electrical connectors for wires for cable conductors. More specifically, the invention relates to a compression-type electrical connector for connecting a first conductor to a second conductor in, for example, an electrical power distribution system. The present invention could be used in establishing a tap connection to provide a branch current from a continuous run power cable. An electrical connector of the aforesaid type is typically adapted to receive a tap conductor, to engage a continuous run conductor, and to be compressed by means of a crimping tool to achieve the desired connection.
Due to the fact that the various wires or conductors which would be connected in a connector are of varying diameters, it is important that a connector be developed which would be fully closed, after the crimping operation, around these variously sized wires and conductors.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,022,370 to Osborn; 3,088,993 to Mathysse et al; and 3,235,654 to Eldridge, Jr. are typical of prior art compression connectors. All three of these patents describe compression connectors having slots or channels for receiving wires and conductors therein, prior to the crimping process. Both the Osborn and Mathysse et al patents are provided with two slots or channels to receive wires and conductors therein. The configuration of each of these slots or channels is different to allow differently sized wires or conductors to be connected. Once these wires are provided within the respective slots or channels, the crimping process takes place.
The patent to Eldridge, Jr. shows a compression connector having two slots or channels which could be equally dimensioned. One or more tabs have been provided to enclose the wire therein. Although it is true that this connector is adapted for use with a great range of wire sizes, thereby reducing the number of fitting sizes needed to accommodate a given range of wire sizes, the fact that a tab must be utilized makes this connector more expensive and difficult to manufacture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,615 issued to Schrader et al shows an H-shaped compressible connector having a main body and two pairs of opposed legs extending in opposite directions from the main body. Each pair of opposed legs is provided with one leg which is curved inwardly with respect to the second leg. During the crimping process, this curved leg would move below the interior surface of the second leg in each pair, thereby providing a completely closed connector for various conductor sizes.
However, the aforementioned prior art patents typically apply to connectors which are larger in size having thicker cross-sections requiring a relatively expensive hydraulic compression tool requiring 12 tons (24,000 lbs.) of crimping force to compress the connector down to the minimum application conductor size of #14 Awg Cu. and a maximum conductor size of #8 Awg Cu.